


Promises

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lotor, Emperor of the Galra, has captured Allura. Can the team rescue her?





	Promises

“It’s over, Lotor!” Shiro snapped as he burst into the Galra royal chambers, followed by the others.

“Where is she?” Keith demanded venomously.

Lotor looked mildly indifferent. “She’s in there,” he said, pointing to an adjacent room.

“What’s going on?” Allura said, peeking around the doorway. “Oh!”

The team were tense, wanting to know how she was.

“Whelp,” Lotor said, shrugging. “Looks like you’re rescued!”

“And that’s _it_?” Allura responded, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you want me to do?” Lotor said. “They’ve got plenty of weapons!”

“You can at least try!” Allura, putting her hands on her hips.

Lotor stood there awkwardly. “But I’m outnumbered!”

“Ugh!” Allura said, folding her arms. “Well, maybe I don’t _want_ to be rescued.”

Lotor looked worried, while the others looked confused.

“You… don’t want us to rescue you?” Pidge asked.

“Oh, it’s not as if I don’t miss any of you,” Allura said. “I’m just trying to teach him some manners.”

Lotor rolled his eyes. “My humblest apologies – I didn’t realise I was being _rude_ by allowing you to be rescued.”

“So aren’t you going to do anything about it?” she asked, nodding her head towards his sword.

He begrudgingly walked over, and unsheathed it. “You want me to attack your friends?”

“Well, no…”

Lotor facepalmed, then stood in front of them awkwardly.

Suddenly he lurched forward, having been pushed by Allura. “Gah!”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “I’ve had enough – we can’t exactly _rescue_ you if you’re not really a captive…”

“No, I’m obviously captured, Pidge,” Allura said, crossing her arms in a huff. “But I’ll leave now… taking advantage of the fact we _don’t have much resistance_.” She almost growled the last part.

Following the others out, she stopped, and sighed. “Are you at least _thinking_ about capturing me again?”

Lotor sheathed his sword. “Well, no. But if you want to visit, along with your… _entourage_ … I will see that you receive a welcome befitting your station.”

“Why _did_ you kidnap me if you were just going to treat me as just another piece of furniture?”

Lotor shrugged. “I like having you around, I guess?” He seemed to have a faint blush on his face.

Allura facepalmed. “Alright, we shall leave. But we will shall visit soon.”

Lotor gave a nod, satisfied.


End file.
